The Follow Up
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: Tony has one of his questions expertly answered by Gibbs. Spoiler: Heartland. Warning: Disciplining of an adult. Don’t like? Don’t read! Some of the conversation in the story comes from the episode Heartland.
1. Chapter 1

The Follow-Up 1

**The Follow Up 1**

Author: peppe1951

**Summary:** Tony has one of his questions expertly answered by Gibbs. **Spoiler**: Heartland. **Warning**: Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! Some of the conversation in the story comes from the episode Heartland.

Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.

**Prologue: **

Tony: Jack, I've gotta know some things. I've got a lot of questions.

Gibbs: You can have two DiNozzo.

Tony: Where do I start?

Gibbs: You've got one left.

Tony: Well that doesn't count…okay.

**Chapter 1:**

Tony thought quickly and blurted out, "How did you punish him when he was a kid?"

"I paddled him when he was younger but had to resort to another method when he got older," replied Jackson.

"What method was that…OW," cried Tony as Gibbs' hand made contact with the back of his head.

"I said you could only have two, DiNozzo," growled Gibbs.

Jackson considered the interaction between the two men before asking Tony, "Does he do that to you often?"

Tony was about to reply when he suddenly remembered the earlier smack and nodded, looking down at the road.

"Does it work as good on him as it did on you?" Jackson asked of his son with a smile.

"Yep…it gets him motivated to do his work," replied Gibbs with a smile.

Tony looked up in astonishment and asked, "He…he learned that from you?"

Jackson nodded and said, "Oh yeah; I found that type of motivation to work wonders during Leroy's pre-teen years. And if he didn't want to experience the follow-up he would straightened up quite well," Jackson added seriously.

"The follow-up," Tony repeated as he danced out of Gibbs' reach, "what was that?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Follow Up 2

**The Follow Up 2**

Author: peppe1951

**Summary:** Tony has one of his questions expertly answered by Gibbs. **Spoiler**: Heartland. **Warning**: Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! Some of the conversation in the story comes from the episode Heartland.

Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about

them.

**Chapter 2**

Jackson paused before answering as a memory resurfaced at the thought. "I can tell you a story of what happened the first time Leroy tested me," he said with a smile.

Tony nodded excitedly.

"You see I told him about the quota," Jackson said mysteriously.

"What quota?" asked Tony as he kept an eye out for a head slap from Gibbs.

"I put a quota on how many head slaps would equal a follow up," explained Jackson. "I told him it would only take two head slaps before he would experience the follow up."

"What did he…ow…sorry, Boss," Tony said as he rubbed his head. He had gotten so interested in what Jackson was saying that Gibbs snuck up on him and delivered the head slap.

"Leroy, the boy is only interested," complained Jackson. "Now Tony what Leroy did was to…."

"Dad," interrupted Gibbs, "we don't have time for one of your 'little' stories; they can go on forever. We have to get back to D.C.!"

Jackson regretfully turned back to Tony and said, "I guess we will just have to wait until another time…sorry."

"Boss…it wouldn't take that long," Tony began to plead before adding, "shutting up now" as he viewed Gibbs hostile glare.

Gibbs only shook his head at Tony's antics and turned to his father when Jackson said "I know you hate it when I use a hundred words when a few will do, but give us a call some times."

"It's the least I can do," replied Gibbs with a smile.

"Good-Bye, son," Jackson said emotionally.

Gibbs responded by embracing his father and whispering in his ear, "Bye, Dad."

As he turned to go to the Agency car that Abby and Tony had come up in Tony cried, "oh no, I can't sit on the hump in the back seat for the whole journey home….I have this condition," and Jackson took pity on him and handed the keys of the yellow Dodge hot rod to his son telling him that it only took up space in the garage.

"Thanks, Dad," Gibbs replied with a big smile as he took the proffered keys and handed the keys of the Agency car to Tony.

"There you go, hot shot…now you don't have to," quipped Gibbs.

Tony took one look at the hot-rod and thought, "maybe I can get Gibbs to open up about the 'follow-up'" and asked excitedly, "Hey, boss, can I go with you?"

Gibbs paused as he considered Tony's request before replying with a nod. "Give McGee the keys and hop in," Gibbs ordered.

Tony raced to the car and stuck his head in the car window tossing the keys to McGee, "Here you go Probie, I'm riding with Gibbs. Maybe I can get Gibbs to open up about the follow-up."

"I would take it easy with the questioning, Tony; you might make him mad," replied McGee as he moved to the driver's seat.

"Don't worry about it, probie; I'll be discreet," replied Tony confidently turning as he turned at Gibbs' yell.

"DiNozzo! Are you coming or not?" barked Gibbs as he waited impatiently for his passenger."

"I'm coming, boss," Tony replied as he scampered into the passenger seat of the yellow Dodge. Gibbs sped away with tires squealing.

"I do hope that Tony won't make Gibbs too mad with his questioning. I hate it when the boss gets mad," worried McGee as he followed close behind, "it always makes it hard to work with a mad Gibbs."


	3. Chapter 3

The Follow Up 3

**The Follow Up 3**

Author: peppe1951

**Summary:** Tony has one of his questions expertly answered by Gibbs. **Spoiler**: Heartland. **Warning**: Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! Some of the conversation in the story comes from the episode Heartland.

Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.

**Chapter 3**

Tony glanced at his boss as Gibbs stopped at the railroad crossing seemingly lost in thought and correctly didn't bother him with questions. Gibbs was lost in a memory on how and when he had met Shannon for the first time. It was a good memory but with the sounding or a car horn behind him the moment was gone and they drove on.

Gibbs took out is cell phone and called Abby. "Abby tell McGee to go on back to D. C. He doesn't have to follow us; we may take a more scenic way back home. There are a lot of memories here that I would like to revisit before heading back."

"Hey boss, you won't mind if I turn on the radio?" asked Tony as he reached for the knob.

"Go ahead, but if you start to sing the radio is going off," warned Gibbs.

Tony nodded and looked for a station that he liked, finally stopping on a local pop station. Gibbs continued to drive around his hometown as they listened to the pop music and memories of his childhood came back.

"Boss, what was it like growing up in a small town?" asked Tony, hoping to get Gibbs to open up about his childhood so he could discover what Jackson meant by 'follow up'.

"It wasn't bad," responded Gibbs.

"I know you like to build things. Your father told us that, but did you play sports?" Tony asked.

"Yup."

"What type of sports? Come on, Boss; you've got to help me out here," persisted Tony.

Gibbs turned and eyed his agent before answering, "I don't have to do anything, DiNozzo; but to answer your question I did play football and baseball when I was younger…played baseball during high school."

'Wow. he's opening up some,' Tony thought as he continued to question his boss.

"What else did you like to do Boss?"

Gibbs was in a mellow mood after remembering Shannon and began to tell his agent about life in a small town…about going to the movie theater with his friends; swimming during the summer time; school; etc.

It was then that Tony asked, "Did you get into trouble much, Boss?"

"No more than any kid did while growing up, DiNozzo."

"And your father was the disciplinarian in the family?" Tony continued to pry.

"Where do you think you are going with this line of questioning, DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs.

"I was hoping you would open up a bit about what Jack meant by the follow up," admitted Tony unwisely.

"Don't go there DiNozzo," warned Gibbs.

"Damn, what's so terrible about wanting to know," muttered Tony under his breath.

"What did you say?" asked Gibbs dangerously as he glared at Tony. He was tired of the twenty question game Tony was playing; he was ready to put it to a permanent end.

"I just want to know what Jack meant about the follow up. All you have to do is tell me and I'll quit bothering you," replied Tony recklessly.

"Well, if that is the case," replied Gibbs as he suddenly took a side road that took them to a weed covered picnic area. "This is used to be a popular area when I was a boy, but it looks like it hasn't been used for some time….it will be perfect for what I have in mind," explained Gibbs as he screeched to a halt beside a picnic table that had the least amount of weeds around it.

"You stay in the car," ordered Gibbs before he got out. "I'll let you know all about the follow up when I get back," he added mysteriously just before exiting the vehicle and stalking off into the woods.

Tony took his phone out the moment Gibbs was out of sight and called Abby. "Abs, I got the boss to open up about his life while growing up in Stillwater and now he is about to tell me about what the follow up means. He's pulled off to an area that hasn't been visited for some time. He must want to explain it in some detail and doesn't want to do so while driving. I'll tell you all about it when I get back…oh, he's coming back…got to go," and hung up before Gibbs saw him talking or so he thought for Gibbs had been observing him for the last few minutes.

Gibbs walked to the passenger side of the car and opened the door, "You can get out now DiNozzo and I will explain what the follow up means; and I plan on explaining it in great detail," Gibbs said with a hint of a smile.

Tony got out and followed Gibbs as they moved to the other side of the picnic table they were parked at. He stopped when Gibbs did and waited for an explanation. He started to sit on the top of the table when Gibbs said,

"Not there, DiNozzo."

"You don't want me to sit on the table, Boss?" asked Tony and at Gibbs nod asked, "Where do you want me then?"

"I want you to lean against the table, DiNozzo," and watched as Tony tentatively got in position.

"Like this boss?" Tony asked before it registered on him what that position meant.

"Nooooooooo," Tony cried as he saw the stick in Gibbs' right hand. It was about three feet in length with a diameter of his index finger. The bark had been stripped away. It looked painful to him and he began to plea for mercy.

"Boss, that's okay, you don't have to show me."

Tony then tried to get up only to find Gibbs holding him down.

"Oh no, DiNozzo, I want you to know all about the follow up and when you get home you tell the others what it means by showing them the stripes on your butt," explained Gibbs as he brought the hickory stick down on his agent's butt.

"Owwwww," cried Tony as a line of pure fire attached itself to his backside.

"Wait…wait," cried Tony, "you knew I was talking to the others?"

"Well, yes DiNozzo. It doesn't take that long to find a hickory stick in these woods," explained Gibbs as he brought the stick down again and again on Tony's butt. "What took time was stripping the bark off."

"Yeeeeowwww….owwwww," cried Tony as the licks ignited a fire in his butt.

Gibbs continued to lay the licks on as Tony cried and began to dance in place in hopes that his boss might miss. After the twelfth lick Gibbs paused and asked, "Have I explained what the follow up means to your satisfaction, DiNozzo? Because I can explain it again if you didn't get it the first time."

"I GOT IT….I GOT IT!" screamed Tony, "I don't need another explanation."

"Well, if you are sure," replied Gibbs as he released his agent and stood back.

Tony lost no time in moving away from Gibbs as he rubbed his butt and eyes in turn.

"You know I took pity on you DiNozzo by not completing the ritual," Gibbs stated dourly. "The first time I experienced the follow up Dad completed the ritual with me taking two licks to my bare butt…I didn't do that to you."

Tony only looked at his boss in horror before asking, "How many times did you deserve this follow up?"

"Just one other time, DiNozzo. It was a great deterrent to misbehavior; and Dad took pity on me and upped the quota count. I think he didn't want to use it on me any more than I wanted him to and he saved it only for any serious misbehavior," explained Gibbs as he headed back to driver's side of the car.

"Are you coming, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he slid in behind the wheel.

Tony nodded distractedly and slid into the other side momentarily before the pain in his butt made him yelled, "Owwwww," and he quickly hopped out complaining, "I can't sit down, Boss."

"Then get into the back seat and lie on your side, DiNozzo," replied Gibbs.

Tony did as he was told and once he had situated himself Gibbs sped off to the sound of the DJ on the radio, "and now an oldie but a goodie from 1976…the theme to the TV show S.W.A.T. by Rhythm Heritage."

"Hey, DiNozzo," they are playing your song," joked Gibbs.

"That's not funny, Boss," Tony replied from the backseat, "hey, what did you do to experience the follow up in the first place?"

"DINOZZO!"


	4. Chapter 4

The Follow Up 4

**The Follow Up 4**

Author: peppe1951

**Summary:** Tony has one of his questions expertly answered by Gibbs. **Spoiler**: Heartland. **Warning**: Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! Some of the conversation in the story comes from the episode Heartland.

Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.

**Epilogue:**

About four hours later Gibbs pulled up to the NCIS office and stopped. He got out of the driver's seat, grabbing the hickory stick as he left. Tony was exiting the rear and they walked in together. Tony caught up with him as they waited for the elevator.

"I can't believe that you wanted to bring that instrument of pain with you," hissed Tony as he referred to the hickory stick in Gibbs' hand.

"I thought I might find a use for it in keeping you in line," tease Gibbs dryly.

"You wouldn't, would you Boss?" Tony asked instantly.

Gibbs only smiled at him as the elevator arrived and they entered. They rode in silence for a few seconds before Tony spoke.

"Uh, Boss, can we just keep what happened at the picnic area to ourselves?"

"Don't you want to share that with the others, DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs with a smile.

"No, I rather not…it would be too embarrassing to explain that you whipped me with that stick," admitted Tony.

"You might be right, DiNozzo. Okay, I won't tell; but if they find out on their own and ask then it's your problem," agreed Gibbs as the elevator doors opened.

Gibbs and Tony exited the elevator and went into the squad room and to their desks where the others were waiting.

"I want your reports on my desk before you leave," ordered Gibbs before sitting down at his desk.

"On it Boss," replied Tony and his headed for his desk to comply with the order.

"Here's mine, Boss," replied McGee as he got up to hand his in when he heard Tony cry out in pain.

"YEOWWWWWWW!" and jumped from is chair to glare at Gibbs.

"You knew this was going to happen…why didn't you warn me?" Tony asked.

"I thought it would be obvious even to you DiNozzo, knowing the state of your butt," replied Gibbs with a hint of smile.

"I'll call for Ducky to come up and check you," volunteered Ziva as she reached for her phone.

"NO! Ziva….It's nothing, you don't have to call Ducky," pleaded Tony.

"Did I hear my name?" asked Ducky as he and Abby exited the elevator.

"Tony is in pain and he doesn't want me to call you," explained Ziva.

Ducky moved quickly to Tony's side, "where does it hurt, dear boy?" asked Ducky as he looks the agent up and down. "Maybe you should just sit down and have me have a closer look at you," he suggested as he moved towards Tony.

"Tony…you're hurt? Where?" Abby cried as she ran to his side and inadvertently pushed him back in his chair.

"Nooooooooo! Owwwwwwww!" cried Tony in response to Abby's actions, as he fought to get up from his chair.

"Abby! Let me up! PLeaseeeeee," he cried, "my butt is on fire."

"Tony, why does your butt hurt?" asked Abby and then in the next sentence she asked, "Does this have anything to do with the follow up Gibbs was going to explain?" allowing him to get up.

With those words Tony looked into the faces of his family; all wanting an explanation that only he could give.

"Well, you see…he…yes, it does Abby," struggled Tony to answer Abby's questions.

"GIBBS…what did you do him?" cried Abby as she turned to Gibbs.

"Well, it was all DiNozzo's fault…he kept on bugging me about what Dad meant by follow up and so I showed him," explained Gibbs, "with this," holding the hickory stick he had used on Tony's butt.

"What's that?" asked Ziva.

"A hickory stick," replied Gibbs.

"And how does that cause Tony pain?"

"Boss…Nooooooo!" cried Tony as he got up and raced to try and stop Gibbs from telling.

"Well, Ziva, when applied to the seat of an individual it can cause immense pain," explained Ducky. "It is similar to the cane used during my days at school," Ducky continued to explain. "I remember a time back when I was a boy…."

"You see Ziva, Tony wanted me to tell him what my Dad had meant by follow up so I thought that if he experienced it for himself he would understand the method better…so I gave him twelve licks and now he understands….don't you, DiNozzo," interrupted Gibbs quickly.

"Boss…you said you wouldn't tell," groaned Tony as everyone began to stare at him.

"I said I wouldn't tell unless they find out for themselves and asked; which I did. You let the cat out of the bag when you sat down," Gibbs said in his own defense.

Gibbs turned back to his reports as he heard Ducky say, "Come with me Anthony, I want to see what damage Jethro can do with that hickory stick."

"I want to see, too," cried Ziva, McGee and Abby in unison as they followed behind….

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The End


End file.
